Shopping for Angels
by Wyltk
Summary: Usagi goes Christmas shopping for more then just her family and friends. And gets a lot more then expected from her arch-enemy.


This fic was inspired by Jimmy Waynes (sp?) Paper Angels. It's a beautiful song and I encourage all of you to listen to it if you get the chance. Even if it is country.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Paper Angels or Sailor Moon or Kodocha or anything else mentioned. I'm just borrowing for the holidays.

* * *

An Angel Shopping for Angels

By Wyltk

* * *

A small girl clutched a twenty dollar bill from her aunt in her hands. As she stared up at the giant tree in front of her. Tugging on her mothers skirt she pointed to the tree.

"Mommy, why are there so many angels on that tree?"

"That's a giving tree sweetheart. Each angel is a little boy or girl whose family can't get them any present this Christmas."

"Why not mommy?"

"Well sweetheart, they don't have enough money to."

"I'll give them my money mommy!"

"You really want to buy a gift for one of them."

"Yea! With my Christmas money!"

"Alright go pick an angel from the tree."

Twin blonde pigtails bounced as she grabbed an angel from the tree.

"Lets see what you have there sweety. This little boy wants a drum. Lets go find one, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

I clutched my purse carefully too me as I pushed my way through the crowd of last minute shoppers. A list and pencil was carefully clutched in my other hand as I started to a men's apparel shop on the second floor. Christmas eve, though not the smartest day to shop, was my favorite day too. 

This year I even had extra money because my mom let me take a job as long as I started working harder in school. At first I had trouble adjusting with school work, my friends, a job, and the daily battles with youma. But I finally found a medium, and thankfully my job was very few hours, and easy to slip away from if I needed to fight a youma.

But now was not the time for thinking. Now was the time to shop! I made it through most of my list quickly.

_Usagi's Christmas List!_

_Father-Tie he wanted last week_

_Mother-snow flake earings_

_Brother-Tuxedo Mask action figure to match the Sailor Moon gotten by mom_

_Motoki-Coffee Mug "Prince Charming has nothing on me!"_

_Ami-Computer book she wanted_

_Makoto-Apron with Jupiter symbol_

_Rei-sheet music to favorite song_

_Minako-Gloves_

_Molly-favorite scent travel lotion_

_Mamoru-deep red rose_

Carefully crossing off every item I counted out the money I had left, happy to see at least two hundred dollars. Pushing my way through the crowd again I approached the middle of the mall and up to the tree. Christmas Eve left only a few, maybe twenty all together. Carefully pulling off five colored angels I started off through the store again.

Working carefully I managed to get the gifts they wanted with enough money for more. Forcing my way back through the crowd I dropped off the five gifts I'd been carrying and grabbed another five angels off. Happy to see only three were left on the tree.

The next five were more tricky but I managed to complete them with ten dollars of present money to spare. Dropping off the last five gifts I looked at the tree noticing the rest of the angels had disappeared somewhere. I was about to move off when one angel lying on the floor caught my eyes. It was ripped almost in two and had dirty foot prints on it. I carefully lifted it putting the ripped pieces together.

"**Hi my name's Angel. Like this one. I calored it meself. I'm six. I want some lincoln logs for Cristmas. Thenks Santa!"**

Lincoln Logs were at least fifteen dollars. Clutching the angel tightly in my hand I sat on a bench and poured out my purse into my lap. Digging through the pockets I put my purse back together piece by piece. By then end I took out the five I had saved back for bus fare and a hot chocolate. That with the ten I had left was fifteen, and then I had three something in change.

Grabbing up my parcels and stuffing the rest in my purrs I rushed into the toy store barely getting in before the man started to lock the doors. Pushing past the leaving customers I grabbed the round container of Lincoln Logs and put it on the counter along with the money. The man counted it out and slowly looked up at me.

"Sorry miss, your short two dollars and 13 cents."

My heart fell to my feet. "But…"

"Here Odango."

Three dollars were laid on top of my pile and I looked up at Mamoru smiling down at me.

"It is Christmas." he said at my shocked look.

"Arigrato, Mamoru! I swear I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." The man finished ringing up the Logs and I smiled at Mamoru as I rushed out of the toys and down the mall before it closed fully. I carefully placed the logs and the angel under the tree. I stepped back carefully to admire the empty tree before I turned and started towards the door. Pausing just outside I sat the rest of my Christmas gifts down and put on my coat and gloves before stepping out into the cold.

I was halfway home when I slipped slamming into a fence next to the side walk. I groaned a little as I rubbed my sore shoulder, finally forcing myself back on my feet. I was starting to walk home again when a car pulled up beside me and a obnoxious voice bid me to get in.

"Mamo-baka?"

"No arguing, get in."

I sighed but stepped in setting my bags by my feet as the heat began to melt the snow off me. After letting the car idle for a little while as I warmed up he pulled back out into the street. He carefully started to drive me home after he got some quick directions.

"Why were you walking?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"I spent my bus money on the Logs."

"You should have told me Odango! I would have driven you back."

"I know. I guess I just didn't think."

He humphed as he drove into my driveway putting the car into park as he turned to face me. "I know we're not really close Odango, but if you ever need a ride all you have to do is ask."

"I should have realized that. Ne, Mamoru?"

"Yes Odango?"

"Arigrato, for everything." I carefully leaned closer to him and pressed my lips to his cheek before racing out of the car and into my house.

* * *

I sunk into a big booth in the back of Crown Arcade pushing my bag of packaged by my feet as I waited for the rest of my friends to get there. I began to swing my legs humming happily as Motoki came up to me ordering pad in hand.

"What will it be Usagi-chan?"

"Sorry Motoki-chan, nothing today."

"Nothing? Are you sure Usagi-chan? Your not going on a crash diet again are you?"

"No, I'm just out of money at the moment."

"Spent all your money on your self again Usagi?"

I laughed, Motoki was one of the only people, besides my family, that knew I usally spent all my money on the Christmas Angels. More often then not my family didn't get gifts, though they didn't mind, even my brother understood.

"Well that's okay Usagi-chan. For you today all hot chocolate is on the house."

"I couldn't."

"No buts, I'll be right back, and then I'm going to take my break and join you if you don't mind."

"That would be great Motoki-chan. Arigrato."

"Hi Usagi-chan!"

"Happy greetings!"

Ami opened her mouth to correct Mina-chan and then closed it again and slipped into the booth next to me. The rest of the girls slipped in next to me and I smiled. Motoki came sliding in next to Minako, dragging Mamoru with him.

We started opening gifts with Makoto's. She had gotten all of us great presents but my heart sunk when I saw mine. It was the last three books of Kodocha that I had been wanting. Three times as much as I was able to spend on her.

The other gifts were much the same. Minako got me the newest Sailor V game, the one that wasn't even out yet. Rei got me a beautiful sweater, and Ami got me a book on drawing Manga and a day planner. They seemed to enjoy the gifts that I had gotten them, not matter they were less expensive, they seemed to genuinely enjoy them.

My heart heavy I excused myself on the grounds I needed to go home. Carefully sliding from the crown arcade, my gifts back in my bag I started for home. Once gone from sight I changed directions and started for a walk in the park instead.

"Usagi!" I turned around and stared at Mamoru in surprise. As I paused he caught up to me and grabbed my hand pulling me slowly back in the direction of the park.

"Mamoru?"

"I wanted to tell you Usagi-chan, I know what you did. With the Angel tree? I think that is one of the sweetest things someone could do at Christmas. I try to do some every year too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

I smiled at him as we started to amble along the parks pathway. Snow was falling lazily down, his hand keeping mine warm as we wondered along. Our breath made heavy little fog clouds and he kept glancing down at me every few minutes.

"Thank you for the rose. How on earth did you know I like roses?"

I knew I was blushing as my tilted my head away from him. I desperately tried to think of anything to tell him other then the truth. Unable to do anything I finally glanced away to the right, blushing harder.

"You smell like roses."

I took a chance and looked up at him noticing color creeping high on his cheeks. I smiled to myself and looked away noticing we were under the stone entryway to the park.

"I should really go now."

"Yea me to." He admitted looking down at me. "Merry Christmas, Usagi."

"Merry Christmas, Mamoru."

I started to turn away, dreading leaving his company, just as my hand started to slip from his I felt him tighten his grip. "Next year, would you like to go shopping for angels together?"

I blinked before smiling at him brightly. "I would like that very much Mamoru-san."

I started to turn away again when he pulled me lightly back.

"You never got your gift from me Usagi." He held out a small wrapped package and leaned down to kiss me on the corner of my lips, letting our hands finally drop. "This new year, I would like to start over Usagi. Maybe we could be, friends?"

"I would like that very much Mamoru-kun."

"Arigrato. Ja ne, Usagi-chan." He turned and started to turn away when I called him back. He blinked in surprise before jogging back over to me.

"Usako?"

"Arigrato." I lept up on my tip toes and kissed him full on the lips, his arms wrapped around me tightly. "Mistletoe."

I nodded upwards before slipping out of his grasp and down the street, marveling that he had called me his little bunny. Clutching his present I waited until I was sure I was out of his sight before sitting on a bench and ripping open the packaging. Carefully pushing tissue paper out of the way I lift the lid to the box and lifted out a little glass angel with long blonde hair settling around her pearly wings. A little stand came with her and on it Mamoru had somehow gotten it engraved.

"_Christmas Angel."

* * *

_

AN: The end! Merry Christmas! Remember those less fortunate this year.

Wyltk


End file.
